Their Blood on my Hands
by The Whispering Panda
Summary: *SPOILER* The Quarter Quell has been changed. Katniss is not going back into the arena. Instead, she'll mentor the female District Twelve tribute. Formally known as The Mentor: Rory's Games. Re-posted.
1. How It Came To Be

**This is The Mentor: Rory's Games re-posted. That story began to go in a direction I didn't want it to go in and got out of my hands. So, here it is. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Just enjoy the story. And please review. It will make me smile :)**

**Begins on page 172, paragraph 6 (paraphrased): Catching Fire, Suzanne Collins**

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the President. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the wooden box. The president opens it, and we can see rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell had prepared for centuries. The president pulls out an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He takes out the slip of paper within and reads it without hesitation, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the purest among them were harmed during the Dark Days, the male and female tributes will all be of the age of twelve."

We all look at each other. All I can think about is Rue, and how she was so small, so pure. And then I remember about the Hawthornes, "Rory," I whisper. I think about how Prim's name was drawn, even though her name was only entered once. Rory has those same odds, since Gale made him promise not to sign up for tesserae.

I wanted to go to Hazelle, to tell her it was okay. That even if Rory's name was drawn, Peeta would never let him die. I wanted to see Gale. I couldn't imagine what must be going through his head right now. But instead I find myself walking up the stairs, getting undressed until I'm in my underclothes, and going to bed.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

The empty, hollow, echoing noise of my knocks on Gale's door seems so frightening I almost run, but I have to be here. I have to comfort them.

Vick answers the door. He appears older than Hazelle. His eyes are red and puffy, and I assume he didn't sleep. As I walk in, I can tell there's been mourning here. It's like when I visited Gale's home for the first time, shortly after our dads died. You can tell when there's been suffering. The sadness settles into the air and hangs there. It's heavy and gives you the feeling of suffocation.

Hazelle, Rory, and Gale sit at the table glumly. Vick joins them. Hazelle appears as if she's been crying. When she looks at me, it's meant as a look of kindness, of thanks, but to me it seems as if I'm intruding, that I should let them be. I don't leave, though. I stand behind Gale, looking at my shoes.

"I'm so sorry," I choke out.

"It's not your fault," Hazelle assures me. I knew that, but it feels like my fault.

"Rory hasn't even been picked yet. We don't know that he's going into the arena. There's still hope," Gale says, turning to me.

I nod. Of course there's still hope. But Prim...

I push the thought away. Something pokes my leg. I look under the table and see Posy. Sweet Posy, who reminds me so much of a younger Prim, long before I went into the arena. Before she was forced to grow up too soon. Forced to learn how to cope with the fact that she may never see me again. If Rory is chosen, Posy and Vick will be put through the same thing.

I pick Posy up. She appears to be fine. I assume that she doesn't know. Of course she doesn't. Hazelle wouldn't do that to her.

"Mommy's sad," she tells me. I can't help but smile.

After a few days, when Hazelle had calmed down and we agreed that we should at least enjoy the days until the reaping, just in case, I suggested that Gale teach Rory how to hunt. He insisted that I come with him and help him, since he's not the best teacher. I wanted to argue, but we still weren't all that comfortable talking to each other, and I can't help but remember last year, when Peeta and I dressed each other up for Haymitch.

I end up in the woods with Rory and Gale teaching Rory how to make his own bow and arrows and how to find edible plants. We also work on getting Rory in shape, so he can endure more, and be more like the Careers.

The day of the reaping comes. It's hot and sultry. Beads of sweat roll down my forehead. Everyone stands silent in the square, trying to ignore the loaded machine guns that are trained at them. One hundred Peacekeepers were brought in the day before. I guess people are more hysterical when the younger ones are reaped. I understand. Prim was too young, is too young.

I sit on the stage. Peeta sits to my right, holding my hand between the seats. I catch myself squeezing his hand and wonder if he minds. When I start to loosen my grip, he regains his on my trembling hand. Haymitch is wasted, and sits to my left. Rory stands in a roped off area with all the other boys his age. I take a deep, unsteady breath that seems heavy with the hot air.

Effie bounces onto the stage the best she can while wearing ridiculously high heels. No wonder she seemed taller. This year, she's selected a metallic gold wig that reflects the sunlight and hurts my eyes. I don't pay attention to the words she speaks until I hear her signature, "and may the odds be ever in your favor," before waltzing over to the ball with the girls' names in it. She reaches in her hand and pulls out a slip. In her shrill, capitol voice, she reads the name, "Molly Skinner."

I recognize the name, but not a face. But as Molly walks up to the stage, I see her face, and the muffled shriek that Prim releases makes sense.

Molly Skinner is Prim's best friend.

No. Anyone but her. I can't do this. If she dies, Prim will never forgive me.

I remember her visiting us once in a while, well, visiting Prim. Prim would sometimes go to her house. I remember dropping Prim off at her birthday party. Yes. Molly was one year younger than Prim.

"Okay, now the boys," trills Effie, interrupting my thoughts. As she pulls out the slip from the glass ball, I feel like I might faint. But I keep my footing. Until Effie reads the boy's name.

It's Rory.

This time I do faint, missing Hazelle's, Gale's, Vick's, and little Posy's reactions.

When I open my eyes, Peeta is kneeling over me, his blue eyes staring into mine. His soft smile bringing one to my face, and his hand helping me up to face reality.

I hadn't been out for long. This I knew because Rory was just walking up the stairs of the stage as I sat back down. This was worse. If one was to win, the other had to die. Either way I'd end up with more people hating me.

I look back and see Hazelle, her face in her hands. Gale was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Vick and Posy were crying, no, sobbing and clutching each other. So much for missing their reactions.

My thoughts became clear again. Even though we prepared him, I would have been more than happy if it had been a waste of time. All I wanted was Rory safe. And then there was Molly. It was my job to protect her. I couldn't do that. At least, not fully. If I wanted Rory to win, I wouldn't do my best when trying to save Molly, and she would die.

After they shake hands, Molly and Rory are led into the Justice Building to say their last goodbyes. I remember going into that room last year. Peeta and I have an hour, so we offer to escort Haymitch home. We both take an arm and hold him up on the walk back to his house. He collapses at the kitchen table, then slumps down on the floor, out cold. Peeta puts him in a chair. Then we walk back to the square. "It'll be okay, you know. Unless you think I'm that bad of a mentor," he takes my hand. "No, but Gale seems to think so. He's never liked you, you know."

He chuckles softly, "I know. Well, I'll prove him wrong. I'll-"

I silence him with a kiss. I can't even think as he picks me up in return. This lasts for about a minute, possibly days, I don't know. It's hard to tell time when your head is spinning. We walk back without further conversation.

We still have quite a while until the train leaves for the Capitol, so we decide to say goodbye to our families. I catch Prim on her way out of the Justice Building. She must have just said goodbye to Molly. "I'm sorry, Prim," I whispered into her hair as we embraced. Her hair smelled like strawberries. "It's okay. You're the best mentor she could have. She'll win," I trembled. I couldn't let Prim down. It wasn't fair. I walked over to my mother, "Good luck, honey," she said. I nodded. Gale and his family walk out of the Justice Building.

"Gale," I begin, but he silences me with a look that seems to knock the wind out of me. "I know he'll be fine. It's him that I'm worried about," Gale nodded towards Peeta, who was saying goodbye to his brothers.

"Will you stop? You know he wouldn't let him die. At least, not on purpose," I storm away from him and walk over to Peeta. I ended up embarrassing myself, because I had to walk back past Gale in order to say goodbye to Hazelle, Vick and Posy. Soon it's time to board the train.

District 12 gathers on the platform to say goodbye. I remember doing this last year, but this time I know I'm safe. This time I will come home. This time I'm responsible for Molly Skinner's life.

Like every year, we have to stand in the doorway of the train and let the reporters snap pictures. Then we're allowed inside. It's just like I remembered it. We're each given our own chambers again. I take a cool shower and dress in a light blue t-shirt and dark pants. It's so much more comfortable than the hot, sweaty yellow dress I was wearing for the reaping. Effie told us to be at dinner in five minutes. I find Peeta in the hallway. He had also showered. We walk to the dining room where we ate last year. We take our seats next to each other. We had only just sat down when Effie floats in with Molly and Rory.

The first course of dinner is a thick, red soup that none of us recognize. The soup's followed by a fruit salad, followed by beef and corn, stuffed pasta shells, and a white chocolate covered sponge cake with strawberries and whipped cream covered in a light orange sauce. I remind Rory and Molly to save room for the next course throughout the meal, but they don't listen. They eat everything. After the dinner, I can tell it might make a reappearance. They aren't used to such rich food.

Effie leads the four of us into another room to watch the other reapings. I try to remember the names of the tributes, but none stick in my mind. I'm too busy thinking about how all of them are twelve. There are even some volunteers. Those stick in my mind. The boy from 1. Both from 4. When District 11 comes up, I pay attention. The girl tribute, Belle, resembles Rue in structure, but she has lighter skin. The boy's name is Tad, and he in no way resembles Thresh. Tad is small and quirky. Thresh was big and strong.

Next is District 12. Our reaping is boring. Just a bunch of scared families gathered together to watch their children get called to their deaths. The commentators are even bored, until I faint. Then they laugh at me. I despise them.

Shortly after that, the program ends and Effie leads Molly and Rory away to their rooms. Peeta and I make our way back as well. Peeta walks me to my room, even though ours are right next to each other. As I reach for the handle, I hear a scream. We run towards the sound, which was in Molly's room down the hall. When we peer into Molly's chamber, we spot Effie, covered in vomit, and Molly, wiping the vomit off her mouth.

"I'm very, very sorry," she says. Effie half-heartedly tells her it's okay and pushes past us, mumbling something about under-fed children from District 12. Peeta returns to his room while I help Molly clean up. She takes a shower and gets into some satin pajamas that were in her dresser. I say goodnight and walk back to my room, exhausted.

* * *

><p>I can hear Effie rapping on Molly's door from down the hall, and I feel sorry for her. For both of us. We've both been awakened early. I throw on the first set of clothes I grab, braid back my hair, and walk out to meet Peeta.<p>

"Hi. How did you sleep?" he asks me.

"Good. I was too tired to have nightmares. You?"

"I saw Snow throwing you in the Games while I watched back home. He morphed into a mutt and ripped you apart." I shudder as I remember Cato, and how he had the same fate.

We walk back to the dining room for breakfast. There's hot chocolate again, like last year, and with one sip both Molly and Rory are hooked. They drain their cups and ask for more, but Effie tells them they must eat first. They reluctantly eat their pastries, omelets, and fried potatoes.

Then the car goes dark, and I assure Molly and Rory that it's just the tunnel that runs through the mountains. They both relax, but only until the light floods the car and they rush to the window to look at the Capitol.


	2. The Capitol

**The Capitol**

Sounds of admiration escaped from their mouths. Peeta and I look over their heads. The Capitol seems to dazzle even brighter this year. When we pull into the station, Molly and Rory pull away from the window. We file out of the train, and they're swept away by a man who will take them to their prep-teams. Peeta, Effie, and I are led away as well, in the opposite direction. We're left in a room where the woman who brought us here tells us we can do whatever we wish, and she will collect us when it's time for the Opening Ceremonies. The room is full of food, a TV, couches, a bathroom, and other devices I couldn't name. I remember how long it took my prep-team to prepare me before I met Cinna. I wondered if all this stuff would keep me occupied long enough.

It does. Peeta and I try everything. The food, the "toys." We even watch the TV, but it's not very impressive, and all that's on is the reapings from different districts. Too soon for my liking, the woman appears again and leads us to the remake center for the Opening Ceremonies, where the chariots are being lined up, and where we were lit on fire last year.

Molly and Rory are brought in shortly after, followed by six creations of the Capitol who must be the new prep-teams. A wave of disappointment rushes through me. I was expecting my old prep-team to be back. Then I look again. Sure enough, I see Flavius, but this year he has neon blue lipstick. Venia has almost a natural looking yellow wig, and Octavia has a light pink shade of skin. I smile and walk up to them.

"Katniss!" Octavia shrieks in her awful Capitol accent. I greet them, then turn as the doors open again. I'm overcome with joy as I see Portia and Cinna walk through the doors. I hug him, and he picks me up and spins me around as if I'm his daughter.

I ask him, "So, are you sticking with burning the tributes, or have you thought of some other way to scare us to death?"

He smiles and replies simply, "You'll see." I take a good look at Molly and Rory's outfits for the first time. They're dressed identically, but look plain. Molly's red hair is braided back into two braids, and Rory's dark hair has been cut. They wear black, long-sleeve shirts and black pants. Their boots are also black. Nothing extravagant like Peeta and I last year. As I'm pondering this, Cinna and Portia load them onto their chariot.

"They look plain. What do you think the catch is?" I ask Peeta quietly. He just shakes his head. The opening music blasts in my ears, and the District One tributes roll out. They're dazzling, the girl is in a silver dress with gold trim, the boy in a gold tuxedo with a gold shirt and tie. They both look eighteen. I guess that was the angle the stylists were aiming at. They did look more powerful.

Soon, the District Two tributes are prepared to roll out. I look around and see the other Districts' costumes. I spot the District Four tributes. Both of them had volunteered. The boy was wearing nothing on his top half, and a cloth around his waist that dragged on the ground. It was a sea-green color. The girl was wearing a dress that was the same color as the boy's cloth. It, too, dragged on the ground. Her hair was curled. They both held golden tridents. The District Seven tributes were something of a laughing stock around the other tributes. The boy was dressed as a lumberjack and the girl was dressed as a tree. Word was her stylist was going to do a spin off on Cinna's idea last year and set her on fire. In other words, copycat. Oh, and did I mention that the boy was holding an axe?

It seems like the stylists want to present their tributes with weapons to make them look more powerful, like the District One tributes. If that was the case, it wasn't working. The axe was weighing the District Seven boy down, and the girl from District Four's trident was caught on her dress and she couldn't get it free.

I could see the District Ten stylists went in a completely different direction. The girl was dressed in a white sundress with black spots (to represent cows), and the boy was dressed in a black t-shirt and pants with white spots. They look way younger than twelve.

Soon they were rolling out and District Eleven was lining up. Cinna and Portia went over to Rory and Molly and stuck their forefinger in their right sleeve. When they brought their fingers out, the kids looked the same. Then a light appeared on Molly's shirt. It only lasted a moment, then disappeared. The same happened to Rory. Soon they had blinking lights all over them, but when I looked closer, it didn't look like plain lights. It looked like Molly and Rory had sparks all over them. They would dance around a bit, then die.

I turned my attention to the screen outside, in the crowd, where I could see the District Eleven tributes riding out into the cheering crowd, dressed as farmers, covered in brown makeup to represent dirt. The girl had her hair in a braid, and it was so long it was wrapped around her head twice, making it look like she wore a crown of braids. There was a thin string inbetween the two layers of braid. The boy had it too, around his head was a thin string you could barely see. As they began they're ride, the strings started to change. Out popped little green leaves, here and there, around both of their heads. In between the leaves, little buds popped up, and those soon bloomed into flowers. By the time the chariot reached the city circle, the District Eleven tributes were wearing crowns of flowers. I fought back tears. This was more than a transforming string. To everyone else, it may appear as nothing more than saying a costume that blooms. Literally.

But to me it was different.

To me, it was a tribute to Rue.

Cinna waves as Rory and Molly ride out. The sparks set off a chorus off "oohs" and "ahhs" from the mesmerized crowd. I watch them on the screen through the doorway. My eye catches on a spark that flies off of Rory's shirt and lands on Molly. It ignites into a small flame, and soon she's engulfed in a dazzling fire. The flames swallow Rory as well, and for a few brief moments the District Twelve tributes outshine even Peeta and I in a magnificent fireball. Then the flames die out, and by the time they reach the President's mansion, Molly and Rory have died out into embers. Their clothes glow slightly, as if their flames are trying to light themselves again.

No one seems to hear the President give his speech; all eyes are glued to District Twelve.

When Molly and Rory are back in the Remake Center, everyone shouts praises at them and Cinna. Other tributes shoot dirty looks in our direction. Memories of last year's ceremonies flood my brain. Now that District Twelve has out-shone everyone else, I feel like the Games have really begun.

We ride to the training center where we stayed last year. We ride up to the twelfth floor on the elevator. Molly and Rory beg to ride again, but Effie reminds them that tomorrow is a "big, big, big day!" That woman makes me sick.

In the morning, Peeta and I are allowed to watch training on a screen in another room. Rory and Molly go to some stations together, but they mostly train apart. I notice Molly starts hanging out with Cinnamon, the girl from 10. They seem to be getting along well, and I wonder if they'll form an alliance. Most likely.

Rory seems to be out on his own during training, but I catch him looking at Belle while she trains from time to time. I hope he doesn't develop feelings for her. The crowd would love it, but two people would never be allowed to win again. I really didn't want to see him get hurt.

It finally came. The last day of training. When we all gathered in the room to watch the training scores, Molly and Rory looked flushed. I hoped they hadn't done anything crazy, like I did last year, shooting an arrow at the Game-makers was not my brightest move.

The Careers all got something between an eight and an eleven. Some others did pretty well. Cinnamon pulls an eight, and Molly cheers quietly for her friend. Belle only gets a four, and Rory's obviously disappointed. Then it's time for Rory's score. We all hold our breaths, and I don't believe it when the number seven flashes under his picture. We slap him on the back and congratulate him, and quiet down for Molly's score.

One. That's the number that flashes.

One!

But Molly's smiling. Smiling! This day is full of surprises. I ask her why she's happy. "I tried to get a low score. I don't want the attention on me."

"But now I'll never get you sponsors!" I yell at her. Her lip starts to tremble.

"Look, I'm sorry. But if you don't have sponsors, you'll never win."

"So, I'll show what I got in the Games. Plus, I got something special planned for the interview tomorrow. Sponsors will be begging you to give me gifts."

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask her.

"I've been working on it every night since the reaping. You'll see," she gives me a sly smile.

I let it go. If Molly wants it this way, then she can have it.

In the morning, we're all awaken to the sound of Effie's screeches. I get dressed, braid back my hair, and go out into the hall. She raps on Peeta's door.

"Up, up up! You have to train Rory for his interview!"

Molly has already eaten breakfast. She waits while I have my fill, then we head back to her room to train. Effie decided she would teach posture and etiquette, so I have the job of finding Molly's strategy. She tells me nothing, and only smiles in the same way she did last night when she got her score.

"Come on, Molly. Just tell me your angle," I'm starting to plead. She's been smiling at me for ten minutes. I wonder if her face hurts.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint," a mischievous look comes across her face.

I lean in close, like she's telling me a big secret, which she probably is.

"Imagine me, in Cinna's brilliant outfit, whatever that may be, on the stage. The words flow out of my mouth, but with enough pauses that they don't seem rehearsed. They're heavy and sit on the crowd like molasses. They sit there, in a trance. Mesmerized by my words."

She stops talking, but that's not the end of the story. I itch for the rest, wanting her to go on, but she leans back with a pleased look on her face. And then I get it.

"Oh," is all I say. She smiles.

"I was hoping it would work on you. If it worked on you, it would definitely work on those stupid Capitol people."

Effie barges in and kicks me out. I join Peeta for a trip to the roof.

When we go back inside, Effie is just finishing up with Rory. We meet Cinna so he can prepare them for their interviews. When he moves, his suit appears to be ablaze, and when he moves again, it appears to be made of sitting embers.

Molly's dress is simpler. She's in a waxy white skirt and her shirt shimmers in the light to look like a candle flame. When she moves, the flame flickers.

The Interviews fly by. Some tributes go for sexy or fearless, but most are meek. Rory says he has secret talents that will be revealed when the Games begin. I hope he isn't lying.

But Molly is the winner. Her strategy puts the crowd in a trance. For a moment, I'm under the spell as well. The crowd goes wild when she's done talking, and Caesar Flickerman begs her to go on. He has a right to. She leaves all listeners hanging, itching for more.

Everyone congratulates her on our way up, saying she nailed it and that the sponsors will _have_ to overlook her score.

We see them off in the morning. I laugh at the panic in Rory's eyes when he realizes he can't get off the ladder as it gets pulled up. Effie waves us into a limo. This is what I've been waiting for. I get to see where the mentors sit and watch during the Games.

To my disappointment, the windows of the limo are blacked out when we get there, we're inside a tunnel. Effie leads us to a huge room that's full of screens. Little TVs line the wall. There are hundreds.

"Well, this is where I get off. I'll be watching at home. Good luck!" Effie leaves the room.

I get a good look at the room. The Game Makers are spread out among the screens. Someone in a headset is shouting orders. The other mentors are speaking among themselves. A little blue man comes up to us.

"Well, you two must be the new mentors! How exciting! I just loved your Games last year! You two love birds are two peas in a pod!" His enthusiasm disgusts me. "Come on, let's see a kiss!"

I start to protest, but Peeta twirls me twice, dips me, and gives me a kiss that makes my head swirl. The room cheers and the man is so excited he can barely talk. He does, eventually, collect himself and begins the tour.

"Well, why don't you come with me, and I'll teach you the rules!" We shrug and follow the man, who introduces himself as Pep.

Pep tells us how the sponsor system works, and how we will each have a screen that will always be trained on our tribute. He leads me to my screen. With the surrounding screens I get a bird's eye view on the arena. Rolling hills. The Cornucopia snuggled tightly in between two of them. On one side is a forest about a mile deep and three miles wide. On the other is a vast line of cliffs that could provide caves for shelter. On the other side of both is the force-field.

So, the arena has nearly no cover. The woods and the cliffs are the only protection. The Capitol wants bloodshed.

I spot the plates come up and hear Claudius Templesmith's voice boom out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!"


	3. The Games

**The Games**

Soon the gong sounds and I see Molly and Cinnamon grab everything they can, then bolt for the woods. I watch her screen and cheer silently as she runs to the edge, then starts running to the right. Cinnamon trails right behind her. I peek over onto Peeta's screen, and see Rory and Belle fighting in the bloodbath. Belle is injured by a Career, and Rory grabs her hand and pulls her towards the cliffs, but turns around and heads for the woods.

"Rory, wh- what are you doing?" she asks as he drags her away.

"Belle, you have a spear in your arm. You can't climb the cliffs! We're going to the woods, where there's more cover and flat ground."

I look around, not wanting to watch the bloodbath. There's a main screen that shows what the audience sees. People with clipboards stand at each set of screens, watching them like hawks, searching for something the audience wants to see to show on the screen. A little pink lady stands next to me and writes something down on her clipboard.

I hear a shout from across the room. A man with green, gold and purple hair points to a screen where the bloodbath seems to be over and the Careers circle the hills, looking for water. The head Game Maker pushes a button six times- there are six bodies. I watch Molly and Cinnamon flinch each time he pushes the button, then hear the cannon blasts that accompany each push.

The camera trains on the district three and six tributes, who are forming an alliance, and, apparently, planning an attack on the Careers. Like Rue and me last year. But this time, it's on the very first day. They're getting the ball rolling early this year.

The rest of the day goes without blood. My feet start to hurt. Night comes and the Careers set out to hunt. They head for the tributes in the cliffs, since those will be the easiest to pick off.

I'm only allowed to sleep when my tribute is asleep. Since Molly is taking the first watch while Cinnamon sleeps, I fight to keep my eyes open.

The cannon blasts from my screen jerk me awake. Apparently, the Careers found the district three and six alliance and finished them all off before they had a chance to scream. Ten down, 14 to go, and the second day hasn't even begun yet.

Molly finally goes to sleep and I lay down, immediately nodding off.

I'm awaken by a woman. She introduces herself as Cinnamon's mentor, but I don't catch her name. We have to work together to send our tributes gifts, since they're allies.

It's morning. Molly and Cinnamon are searching each of the three backpacks they picked up. They also have a dagger, a sword, and a spear. They decide to leave the dagger, even though it's the lightest, for someone else. It's the least deadliest, says Cinnamon. Molly believes her. Cinnamon hands her the spear.

I don't trust Cinnamon. Leaving the dagger, even though they could use it as a back-up weapon. Asking Molly to rest every five minutes even though they need water. Molly is obviously dehydrated. I want to mention this to Cinnamon's mentor, but she doesn't seem worried. I wonder if this is her strategy, pretending to be friends but secretly setting up her death. They're still a half mile away from the field, where there's a river with fresh water, and Molly looks like she's about to faint. They've been traveling and resting for nearly an hour now.

I decide I'm not going to stand by and let Molly die of thirst. I order a gallon of water from the first sponsor I find and wait. When it comes, I pay them, give it to the man Pep told me to give gifts to, and wait for Molly to get it.

When she does, she's thrilled, but shares half of it with Cinnamon, which was the wrong choice. They drain the bottle, another wrong choice, then decide to keep it so they can fill it back up at the river. Cinnamon stops even more often to rest, now. I want to yell at Molly, You're almost there! Leave her! She's going to get you killed!

I don't, though. How could I? There's no way. I can't send her a note telling her to break off the alliance. I can't do anything. This makes me frustrated.

I hear screams next to me. Peeta looks shaken. I follow his gaze and see a mountain lion tearing towards Rory and an injured Belle. He draws his knife, but this is no ordinary mountain lion. It's a muttation. An alternation. I scream at Rory in my head. Scream for him to run. To leave Belle. He tries to pick her up and run, but he isn't strong enough to hold her for long. The lion advances and with one mighty sweep of its claw smashes Belle's head. The cannon sounds. The lion steps towards Rory, but is taken down by a spear thrown into its side. It cries out and turns to its attacker. It's Tad, the boy from District Eleven.

He sticks a sword in the lion as it pounces, but only brings it down. Grabbing Rory's hand, he flies through the woods with incredible speed. The lion tries to chase them, but changes his mind when he finds he can't walk. Tad had taken off a chunk of his leg.

I focus my attention back to Molly and Cinnamon, who have gotten to the river and started filling up the bottle.

When I look at a screen that overlooks the field from above, I see the Careers climbing a hill behind Molly, weapons drawn. My heart rate increases. The pink lady next to me shouts and the main screen is focused on them.

I see Cinnamon look up and smile, knowing she had planned this. The District Four boy is almost on Molly when he slips and falls. Molly's head snaps up, sees the Careers, sees Cinnamon smiling at them, and flees, taking the water bottle with her. The boy collects his wits and stands up, looking down on Cinnamon, who also stands up. She reaches out her hand to shake his, but he pins it behind her back.

"Wh- what are you doing? I thought you would let me in your pack if I set you up with a kill. That was our deal, Amos. Let me go!" She twists, but he tightens his grip. The other Careers sneer and laugh and cheer him on.

"Yeah, our deal was we would let you in, if you set us up with a kill, which, you didn't. She's not dead, is she? No. So, someone has to die, and it was coming to you anyway."

She pleads with him, but it's no use. I look away as he brings his sword to her throat.

Molly runs until she can't breath.

"Stupid ally. Set me up. Stole my water. Tried to kill me of thirst. Convinced me to leave my dagger. Humph," she sits down. I sigh with relief.

She gets it. Too bad Cinnamon had to die before she got it.

The rest of the day passes. There are two more kills. Only ten left. These Hunger Games will be over soon.

The next day, Molly tries to find another tribute- she hasn't passed one since the encounter at the river-and form an alliance. I want to tell her that that was her first mistake in these Games, but, of course, I can't.

She doesn't find anyone.

No one dies on day three.

That only means one thing.

Something will happen tomorrow. A natural disaster. A mutt attack. Anything designed by the Game Makers in order to kill someone. In order to keep the Capitol entertained.

The next day it comes. In the field. Even though there are hills, they're small hills. Weak hills. Hills that won't stop a massive tornado as it tears toward the woods, where tributes hide. The only ones not in the woods are the Careers, who have camped out in the open by the river. Who haven't lost a member of their pack, yet. Who are getting cocky, sloppy, and who don't hear the silent twister come towards them at 8:00 in the morning.

Supplies fly everywhere. I laugh at the surprised expressions that turn to panic on the Career's faces. They scream, they run, they try to hide, but it's no use. The twister will take lives.

The girl from Two gets sucked in, and her cannon goes off. A box of food flies across the field and hits the boy who killed Cinnamon in the head. His cannon goes off. Then the twister moves on toward the woods.

Molly is in a high branch when she's awaken by the cannons. She looks over the trees and sees the funnel of death. A scream escapes her lips. She scrambles down the tree, forgetting all her food, water, and weapon.

Trees are tore out of the ground. One falls on Molly as she runs, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. Tears fill my eyes, and I bury my face into Peeta's shoulder, willing myself not to cry. He coaxes my eyes out and onto the screen. Molly is still stuck.

She lets out one final sentence before the wind picks her up and her cannon goes off.

At first I don't understand what she said, but then the words untangle themselves and form a clear sentence.

"I'm sorry District Twelve!"

Since my tribute is dead, Peeta and I will work together to keep Rory alive. Peeta has already sent him two gifts; a sword and some bread.

Rory and Tad run from the destruction, Tad dragging Rory behind him. They both scream when they reach the edge of the woods. The twister is halfway through the woods and the boys are still having a hard time staying on the ground. It changes directions, travels for another couple minutes, then dies out.

Three deaths. Seven left. Seven left! Molly had made it into the final eight! Even though I'm mourning, I still feel a small feeling of accomplishment. Both tributes from district twelve have made it into the final eight two years in a row, and this is my first time mentoring. The feeling of despair re-enters my mind and I bow my head.

The tornado got the Careers thinking about hunting again. That night, they leave the injured District One girl behind to guard the camp while they go hunting. They nearly find Tad and Rory, but Tad has a sleeping bag that camouflages nicely in the dark, and they wedge themselves in a high branch, leaving the Careers to find the only other person.

They do. Six left. Prices of gifts sky-rocket.

Rory and Tad live without encountering another tribute for two more days.

The Careers search for them for both of those days. The District One boy falls asleep on guard duty and wakes up to a knife in the back. This breaks into an argument between the District One girl and the District Four girl, who had killed him. The District Two boy tried to break them up, but they both pointed their weapons at him, so he backed off. Even though there was one death in two days, the Game Makers don't send another disaster. I guess the Capitol is entertained enough by the fact that the Careers are starting to turn on each other.

On the third day, Tad and Rory decide to break off their alliance and leave their fates in the hands of the Careers. They shake on it and go their separate ways.

Peeta and I send Rory a dagger. He thanks us in the general direction.

Tad found the Careers in the middle of an argument. He stuck his sword in the District One girl's side. She's so beat up from the tornado that she dies from it.

This gets the others' attention. The District Two boy shoots an arrow into the bush where Tad was, but he's already moved to another bush.

He jumps out, slashing, hoping to find a target. He doesn't. The District Four girl cuts his shin and they leave him there to suffer, but he hops on his un-injured leg and stabs her.

She falls and her cannon blasts, followed by Tad's, who lies dead from the arrow in his neck, a gift from the District Two boy.

"Where's your friend?" he mocks Tad's body.

"Is he waiting for you? Where is he? It's only me and him, now, isn't it?"

He walks on, kicking rocks and humming a silly tune.

Rory spots him through the trees. He had heard the two cannons. He knew Tad was dead. He knew he had to win.

He sneaks up and falls into a silent tread behind him. The boy suddenly stops and swerves around, startling Rory. He loads his bow and aims it at his heart.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way for you," he draws the arrow back.

Rory reaches forward with his sword and knocks his bow from his hands. He does this so quick, I don't even know what he's done until I see the bow on the ground and the stunned look on the boy's face.

The boy reaches for his bow, but Rory lunges forward and cuts his arm. The boy draws a knife and stabs Roy's shoulder. Rory swings his sword and misses the boy's neck by centimeters.

Rory swings again and slashes the boy's thigh so deep you can see the bone. My stomach starts to tighten. I glance away to make sure I don't vomit. Unfortunately, the boy does.

He groans and falls to the ground. Rory steps forward shakily. I bury my face into Peeta's shoulder as he finishes the boy off.

I hear confetti being blasted and trumpets blaring the victory music. Peeta and I share a victory kiss. We jump and laugh and he picks me up and spins me.

We're congratulated by people in the control room and are led to the limo that will take us to meet Rory in the Capitol.

He's fixed when we see him. No limp, no bruise, no scar, just like Peeta and me last year. I hug him so tight neither of us can breath.

The train ride home is full of celebration. I hold Peeta's hand and walk out before Rory when we step onto the platform at the train station. Photographers and reporters crowd us and ask questions. Rory is reunited with his family. They all hug me and thank me. Even Gale swallows his pride long enough to shake Peeta's hand and thank him quickly before picking me up in a bear hug.

I hug my mother and Prim.

"I'm so sorry she died, Prim."

"It's okay. It's not her fault. It's not your fault. It's the Game Makers' fault for sending that awful tornado. It's okay."

"You're not mad?"

"You did everything you could do. That's all that matters," she hugs me.

I breath a sigh of relief.

I had done it.

Prim wasn't angry.

Rory was saved.

I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

Of course, it wasn't.

There was always next year.


End file.
